Last Rose
by Sui Felton
Summary: Es la segunda guerra mundial y los Estados Unidos de América debe lidiar con una batalla que le podría costar aún más que sólo 34 mil millones de dólares... esta es una situación contra la que ha estado luchando desde hacía más de 150 años.


Título: **Last ****R****ose**  
>Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)<br>Pairing: Alfred (USA)/Arthur (UK) + Mathew (Canadá)  
>Warnings: Sin betear<br>Género: SLASH/YAOI  
>Clasificación: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, Gentosha Comics, Studio Deen y sus asociados. No se pretende lucrar con el siguiente escrito.

Pueden leer una versión estilizada y con ilustraciones en mi LJ: ht tp : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 45976. html

* * *

><p><strong>Last Rose<strong>_  
>-La última Rosa-<em>

Marzo de 1941  
><em>Londres, Inglaterra<em>

―No tenías porqué haber venido hasta aquí, ¿sabes?

Alfred desvió la mirada desde el cuadro que había estado observando hasta hacía sólo unos instantes y dejó que sus ojos azules recorrieran la blanca y lacerada espalda de Arthur, quien estaba ocupado colocándose unas vendas alrededor de la cintura, poniendo especial atención en el enorme tatuaje en forma de cruz que se encontraba grabado en uno de sus costados. El delgado hombre frente a él ni siquiera había tenido la gentileza de voltear a verlo cuando le hizo esa pregunta y eso, de alguna manera, lo irritó bastante.

―¿Por qué? No sabía que tenía prohibido venir a ver a mi nuevo _aliado_ ―dijo él con voz divertida.

El ceño de Arthur se frunció ligeramente y, en un descuido, rozó una parte de su abdomen que apenas había comenzado a cicatrizar, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor. Aún así, no cambió el tono de su voz para con su invitado.

―Escucha, _Estados Unidos_, para este tipo de cosas existen los embajadores, no tienes motivos para presentarte aquí cada vez que se te pega la gana.

A Alfred no le pasó desapercibido el tono de desprecio con el que había dicho su nombre oficial, pero eso, en lugar de enfurecerlo, sólo lo divirtió.

―Qué rudo eres, Inglaterra… y pensar que voy a prestarte 34,4 mil millones de dólares [1]. Al menos podrías ser un poco más gentil conmigo, ¿no lo crees?

Arthur ladeó ligeramente el rostro y le dirigió una mirada venenosa, soltó el pedazo de venda que había estado sosteniendo con su boca, enderezó la espalda y finalmente giró para hacerle frente. No que Alfred se impactara demasiado, el hombre siempre había sido pequeño y delgado en comparación con él y esas heridas que marcaban su pálida piel sólo lo hacían ver aún más indefenso de lo que ya era.

―Si por mí fuera, Estados Unidos, en este momento te estarías comiendo ese cheque por el culo. Yo no quiero nada de ti, no necesito nada de ti, es más ―una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus delgados labios rosas y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, dándole un aspecto un tanto desquiciado ―, lo último que deseo en este momento es tener tu asquerosa presencia dentro de mi casa.

Algo dentro del pecho de Alfred vibró al escuchar aquellas palabras y sus puños se cerraron por impulso, incrustando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Aún así, el gesto de su rostro no se vio afectado por ello y se permitió una sonrisa similar a la que el otro rubio le estaba dedicando.

―¿Pero qué dices, Inglaterra? ¿De verdad crees poder ser capaz de hacer algo así? ―preguntó él con ironía, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con descaro. Con un rápido movimiento, Alfred tomó a Arthur por las muñecas, sin importarle que éstas estuvieran vendadas y lo obligó a dar un paso hacia él―. Sólo mírate, pareces un despojo. Apenas y puedes ponerte de pie, ¿qué puedes hacer tú, si ni siquiera eres capaz de alimentar a tu propio pueblo? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, quien tiene que recurrir a su peor enemigo para poder salvarse? ―añadió con crueldad.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur brillaron por unos instantes e inmediatamente después le dirigió una mirada de odio.

―Suéltame ―murmuró con desprecio.

―No quiero ―contestó el rubio, sin inmutarse, apretando aún más su agarre sobre la otra nación.

―Esto no se trata de lo que tú o yo queremos, estúpido, es de nuestro deber como países ―la mirada de Arthur se oscureció en ese instante y entonces comenzó a luchar por liberarse ―. ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

―Oblígame, Inglaterra.

Alfred observó cómo el otro hombre apretaba los dientes con fuerza y para cuando su boca finalmente se abrió para decir algo, un insulto seguramente, una presencia detrás de él llamó la atención de los dos.

―No deberías hacer eso, hermano, recuerda que Arthur se encuentra herido.

―Matt, ¿qué estás…? ―Estados Unidos no pudo terminar con la pregunta, pues fue interrumpido por una exclamación de alegría.

―¡Mathew! ―Arthur se deshizo del agarre de la otra nación con un rápido movimiento y después corrió hacia su nuevo invitado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él en un gesto efusivo ―. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana por la noche.

―Apenas hace un par de horas, quise venir a visitarte porque mi embajador me informó que te encontrabas herido ―dijo Matt con tono un poco preocupado, después sonrió y se alejó ligeramente del abrazo del que había sido su hermano mayor.

―¿Esto? ―Arthur soltó una risa divertida y después negó con la cabeza ―. No es nada, no te fijes en pequeñeces como esta. Ahora, ¿quieres un poco de té? Yo mismo me encargaré de prepararlo, ¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ―el rubio giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el sillón en el que estaba colgada su camisa, después se colocó la prenda con cuidado y se dirigió directo hacia la puerta ―. No tardo, por favor ponte cómodo.

Por unos instantes, el sonido del viejo reloj de la estancia fue lo único que se escuchó y aquel incómodo silencio fue roto por el menor de los gemelos, quien caminó hasta su hermano y colocó una mano en su hombro en un gesto familiar y comprensivo.

―Sabes que está pasando por un momento difícil, Al, ¿por qué lo presionas tanto? ―preguntó Mathew con voz suave ―. Parece como si estuvieras buscando que te odiara.

―Para eso no necesito presionarlo, Matt― Alfred soltó una amarga carcajada y después retiró sus lentes de su rostro para poder masajear el puente de su nariz―. Arthur ya me odia lo suficiente por su propia cuenta

Sus ojos azules se cerraron por unos instantes y, sin querer, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que la mirada de Arthur no transmitía otra cosa que no fuera amor y devoción hacia él.

―_¿Sabes qué es esto, Al? Esto es una rosa _―dijo el recuerdo del rubio dentro de su cabeza, sonriéndole como si nada ni nadie en el mundo importara. Algo que seguramente, jamás podría llegar a repetirse otra vez.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Notas:

[1] Después de la caída de Francia en 1940, el Reino Unido estaba sin recursos económicos. Franklin Delano Roosevelt persuadió al Congreso de los Estados Unidos, para que aprobase el acta de Préstamo y Arriendo el 11 de marzo de 1941, que proveyó al Reino Unido y a otros 37 países con 50.000 millones de dólares en equipo militar y otros suministros. El Reino Unido y la Commonwealth recibieron 34,4 mil millones de dólares.

Esto iba a ser un oneshot… pero no creo que eso me sea suficiente, así que me voy por una serie de drabbles ^ ^ (advierto que no sé cada cuánto podré actualizar btw)

Sé que mi visión de Canadá es diferente a la que muchos de ustedes tienen, pero les pido por favor que respeten a mis personajes.


End file.
